


Long way home

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crosshairs is communicating with someone far off, and Cade confronts him about it, and then bots start arriving, purpose unknown, of many factions, preparing for war. There are no longer Autobots and Decepticons, now it's just Humans and Transformers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long way home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transitioning from FF.net it'll be a bit before everything is moved here's a new piece. I hope you enjoy - FelinaFullstop
> 
> BTW I love this pairing. so badly

 

                He stood at the end of the great hall. “I am sorry this has taken me so long.” The familiar voice spoke softly. “My negligence in contacting you is inexcusable.” He continued. “I will endeavor to be more attentive to your needs and feelings.”

                “It’s nothing.” Crosshairs said holding the holo crystal in his hand. The holographic figure folded his arms over his chest. “Really.” He insisted trying to get the other mech off the subject. “We’re fine, you did nothing wrong, everything is okay. We’re fine.” Though truth be told Crosshairs was having trouble believing it. 

                “As a group, possibly so, but you are not fine.” The mech on the other end of the communication expressed. “You are upset with me. Do not act as though I cannot feel it. Please let us discuss this. ” He always had been so diplomatic, Cross remembered, it was one quality he loved, unless it dealt with him.

                The weapons specialist nodded. “I am slightly irritated… nothing I can’t deal with.” He admitted trying himself to be diplomatic. “I was against this the moment you spoke it. You know that… I had no intention for you to go halfway across the galaxy let alone with backup.” Suddenly he wishes he'd never spoke it, but admitting it, feels right. 

                “You mean let alone without you?" He let that judgement sink in. “I shall return soon. I am on my way presently. It shall not be much longer you have my word.” He insisted. “You hold my spark. I shall be returning to you shortly. Optimus Out.” The communications went blank and the corvette leaned up against the bulkhead of the hallway. Pressing his metal helm to the the cool metal of the building a moment to ease his nerves. Their communications severed but not their link.

                “You hold his spark?” A human voice shook Crosshairs from his reverie. “You." Cade wavered. "Y-you hold Prime's soul?” Cade looked absolutely confused as he stepped up to the green mech.

                Crosshairs blinked and slid the crystal into his hip compartment, and straightened out his rear flex panels. He turned his head looking down. Inconvenient wasn't even the best word to describe the situation. “Look… our race isn’t exactly like yours.”  He rolled his optics. “Okay that sounded terrible.”

                Cade crossed his arms over his chest in a way that made the vet leery. “Yeah sure did… as if the rest of this wasn’t.” He let his arms drop. “Optimus hasn’t made contact with ANYONE … and here you are having a chat?” He looked betrayed, insulted, almost: it's hard for Crosshairs to tell. Humans are very different. “Does he not have unlimited anytime minutes or what?” Cade was furious and Crosshairs had to bring him down or he’d wake the entire base.

                “Mr. Yeager, it is not that simple.” He stated shifting around before meeting the human's eyes with his own optics.

                Cade’s fury began to ebb into pure frustration. “Okay than, explain it to me.” He sounded calmer now, more reasonable, or at least willing to listen, but his posture was still aggressive.

                Crosshairs knelt down. “I am bonded to the prime on a spark deep level. I am his consort.” He stated. “Our sparks are connected; I can speak to him whenever I please because our souls, as he tells you they are called, are intertwined.”  Crosshairs fisted his hand tightly. Shaking his head his fist fell, and looked away a moment finding his words. “He can send me a communication because no matter where, in the grand scheme of it all, I am; I am never out of range. I am uncomfortable with internal communications… like having someone in your head. I channel it to the gemstone so I don’t feel crazy. A bonding such as ours is a serious thing for all involved here.” He stood up

                “So he is alive?” Cade asked.

                A nod from the Green mech as his blue optics darted a moment. “He is alive so long as you see me standing. If anything happens to him, I drop dead right here.” Crosshairs shifted pointing to the ground."We can't live once our souls are intermixed, with only half a soul."

                “So you two are…” Cade blinked. "One person?"

                Crosshairs shook his head. "One soul." He attempted to say. “In human terms we’re married but it’s much deeper than that. We’re two personalities inhabiting one soul.” Crosshairs said. “Your vernacular is going to drive me insane. I can't accurately explain it.” He sighed and knelt down. “Do you understand? I only ask because this really does not translate well. I don't wish to confuse you.”

                “Do you love him?” Cade asked as if it had just come to mind.

                Crosshairs’ frustration melted into a blank stare. “Do you love your foot?” He asked in return. “He is my soul, of course I have deep love for him and respect.” He seemed to go silent a moment optics flashing out and back in suddenly. Then Crosshairs, holding his helm with his hand, spoke with frustration. “Optimus wants me to tell you he will explain more eloquently when he arrives. He has more experience with human terminology than I.”

                “And when will that be?” Cade asked tossing his hands up.

                Crosshairs nodded as though he was listening to something. “Six weeks.” He said and then stepped over the human to walk out. “Give or take…”

                “Cross…” Cade stammered. “Sorry if I got all up in arms over this... you have to understand where we're coming from. We're in the dark, things are getting worse out there.”

                “I will be fine.” Crosshairs turned and grabbed his weapons off hooks on the wall at the mouth of the next hallway section pushing back his rear flex panels he holstered them. “Look the delineation of gender, interaction, and relationship in our culture is much more blurry than in yours… I do not expect you to understand. I am sorry that we have kept his location from you but that was for my protection. If they knew, the other Autobots, that I knew...” Crosshairs began to walk away.

                As if reading the corvette’s mind Cade stepped forward. “They don’t know you're his consort do they?” Crosshairs froze and looked back at the human. He shook his head. “Do they not know because of Optimus or because of you?”

                Crosshairs let out what Cade had described days earlier as his 'frustrated' sigh. “Me.” He admitted. “I don’t-” He paused a moment gathering himself. "I don't want them to find out."

                “Why is that?” Cade asked his brow furrowing

                “Because.”  Crosshairs said softly. “They’d treat me differently. As consort to Optimus Prime, it would be a very different base.”

                “Different how?” Cade trotted forward looking up at the mech.

                “Would the secret service let the President out of their sights?” He asked.

                Cade blinked. “Wouldn’t Optimus be the President?” He shook his head. “And you’re like the first lady?” He had to laugh, crosshairs was happy that he was at last laughing, and he nodded. 

                “Sort of …but I would be stuck here.” Cross hairs leaned over. “I like the adventure I can’t be bottled up. Prime knows that, and he gives me freedoms our culture would never let the Consort to Prime have.” He smiled. “He knows our world has changed, but those blokes?” He shifted a hand toward the garage bays. “They wouldn’t let me leave if they knew.”

                “Because if something happens to you… Prime dies too?” Cade asked.

                Crosshairs nodded. “Precisely.” He shifted to stand. "When it gets too hot I get out of harms way. I know what I'm doing."

                “Not a single one of them know?" Cade asked again.

                Crosshairs froze. “Drift knows.” He stated. “He’s my personal guard, but he understands I need the freedom, and he and Prime have an understanding.” He sighed and looked down. “Come on let’s get back before Joyce has something to say about my prolonged absence.”

                “Yeah see I would have thought you and Drift were grinding paint.” Cade muttered. Crosshairs gave him and exasperated look. “What you don’t call it that?” Cade chuckled up at him, seeming pleased to put the blank face on the green mech.

                “That was very derogatory.” Crosshairs frowned. “Don’t say that in front of the others; Bloody embarrassing.”  He smirked. “Got it?

                Cade nodded. “Got it…” He pointed a finger. “This is a no dating household you know that right.”

                “Married mate…I’m exempt.” Crosshairs stepped over him and out towards the hanger pausing a moment to shake out his armor and shift his rear flex panels.

                “No one is exempt." Cade said pointing a finger as they walked forward into the base. 

                Bumblebee jogged up and beeped a few times, Crosshairs put his hands out. "Slow down...incoming?" Crosshairs waited as Bumblebee nodded. "Get drift." He turned to Cade as Bumblbee headed off. "We've got mechs incoming."

                Cade blinked. "Autobots?"

                Crosshairs sighed again transforming and opening a door for Cade. "Bee says it's Decepticons that are surrendering." 

                Crosshairs felt cade in his seats and waited until the seatbelt in his cab clicked, before shutting the door. "Do they do that?"

                "Not in my lifetime mate." The corvette said. "Not in my life time." 


End file.
